1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of near field communication (NFC), and more particularly relates to a method and system for enabling Internet Protocol (IP) data communication in a NFC peer to peer communication environment.
2. Background Art
Near Field Communication is used in devices for communicating with other device in a network range of less than 10 cm. In NFC system, devices communicate to each other using a read-write mode or peer-to-peer mode. NFC peer-to-peer mode provides communication channel between NFC enabled devices to exchange data in a point-to-point communication manner. That is, both the NFC enabled devices have similar communication capabilities and hence the devices can communicate irrespective of role of devices.
The Internet, a world wide network of connected computers, provides multi-media content to consumers. Internet Protocol (IP) is an internetwork protocol that defines how to format various multi-media content into IP data packets and transmit those packets using the Internet. IP provides near universal delivery system that can operate on almost any underlying network.